Voice and digital signals have been provided over telephone lines for many years. Accordingly, interface devices have been provided to split the combined signal into separate digital and voice signals. The digital signals are provided to appropriate digital devices while the analog voice signals are provided to phones or other voice appropriate devices. More recently, systems have been provided to multiplex such digital and analog signals to appropriate devices within a customer network. Now voice services are being provided over digital data signals carried over the telephone lines. For example, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) service can be provided through a digital connection such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) connection. As such, customers now have a choice of receiving voice signals from multiple sources. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for handling multiple voice signals.